Vivo En Sueños
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Si en el momento de lanzarse hubiera tenido la fuerza de creer firmemente en la realización de su amor, hubiese volado hacia arriba a reunirse con su estrella. NaruSakuSasu. Algo de ShikaIno.
1. Mi sueño, mi estrella es él

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de OoC en algunos personajes, es UA (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Vivo en sueños ****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Capítulo I

* * *

Soy una chica normal, algunos de mis amigos dicen que soy "fresa" por mi vocabulario que suelo acompañar con las típicas palabras que toda adolescente de 17 años usaría. Siempre que hablo, me es inevitable no emplear un "ósea", "qué onda con tu vida", "ubícate", "estas sacado de contexto" entre otras más.

Admito que no lo puedo evadir, es como si esas palabras cobraran vida propia y se escabulleran de mi boca. No obstante, no soy fresa ni nada por el estilo, solo soy una chica normal que cursa la preparatoria en Tokio… solo eso soy.

— ¡Señorita Haruno!

Pero siempre las personas se dejan guiar por la apariencia, inclusive el grupo de chicas o mejor decir "zorras" integrado por Karin y sus arpías, suelen a llamarme _fenómeno _solo por mi extraño color de cabello. Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con ese tono rosa; digo, no es como si me hubieran dado a escoger al momento de nacer. Pero eso es un tema que no tiene nada que ver, no me importa y no dejo que sus comentarios me lastimen… así soy yo, y no he de cambiar.

— ¡Sakura Haruno!

Lo que si me afecta, es que Sasuke Uchiha me llame superficial, esta bien que otras personas me llamen de ese manera, pero no él. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué él? Aun no me conoce lo suficiente como para darme prejuicios. Yo no soy superficial, y lo único que me lamento es estar enamorada de un tipo tan arrogante como lo es el "señorito Uchiha"... ¡Bah! Son bobadas, de alguna u otra forma tengo que dejar de sentir esto por él.

— ¡Hey, Sakura! —escuche un susurro que me saco de mis pensamientos, de inmediato giro la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada celeste de mí amiga Ino — ¡Frente, despierta! El profesor esta enfrente de ti.

— ¿Ha? —desconcertada, volteo mi vista solo para encontrar a Iruka-sensei a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, claramente se podía ver su enfado por todas sus líneas de expresión fundadas en el rostro—. Etto yo; este, c-cuál…

—Señorita Haruno, ya que esta muy interesada en la clase; ¿Por qué no se atreve y nos habla sobre la obra maestra de Karl Marx y Friedrich Engels?

—Etto… si claro —reí nerviosamente ¡Kami-sama! No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el profesor, ¡OGM! En ese momento persuadía que la sangre se me iría a la cabeza y de pronto todo me daba vueltas —Iruka-sensei, yo no me siento muy bien que digamos.

—Sakura, no quiera excusarse con algo tan simple como eso —me miro fijo y estoy segura que podía notar mi color pálido, mas no le importo, pues todos sabían que él era un genio y se entusiasmaba con las ciencias sociales, el solo hecho de hablar sobre Karl Marx lo ponía a dar brincos, literalmente. Ósea ¿a quién se le ocurre? — ¡Vamos! comparta con sus compañeros lo que sabe sobre Carlitos Marx.

—Iruka-sensei, no miento, en verdad me siento pésimo — puse una cara de asco total, pero el profesor seguía sin darme crédito. De pronto, sentí la mirada pesada de Sasuke, lo cual me hizo ponerme más nerviosa. Sus ojos ónix me hipnotizaban, yo le amaba en secreto por lo mismo de que era una persona fría y me daba temor confesarle lo que sentía. Su semblante era serio y no apartaba la vista de mi persona, aunque no lo pareciera estoy al cien porciento segura de que mentalmente se burlaba de mi, se burlaba por no saber nada sobre el tema, siendo él un experto genuino —.Ne-ce-si-to ir a la enfermería, por favor Iruka-sensei.

Supliqué una vez más, con algunas que otras lágrimas rebeldes.

Pude escuchar como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablarme, seguro que era por resignación.

—Esta bien, Señorita Haruno —decepcionado se hizo aun lado, permitiéndome el paso —Puede ir a la enfermería, pero antes de salir, le advierto que tiene que prepararse para el examen del jueves próximo.

¿Examen? Eso si que era presión, mas cuando nunca había prestado atención a su clases, tenia que sacar al menos un 6 para que mis padres me dieran permiso de viajar por primera vez yo sola con mis amigas. El salón de clases, de un momento a otro se lleno de bullidos y escandalo por parte de los estudiantes, nadie quería tener pruebas justo cuando comenzaba el semestre.

—Así es, jóvenes —sonrió ampliamente —, el examen abarcara temas que hemos visto en un comienzo, desde la pagina 10 hasta alrededor de la pagina 98, va a estar bastante difícil, por lo que les recomiendo que estudien bien —hizo una pausa para mirarme agonizante. No mentía cuando decía que me sentía pésimo —Sakura, si no comprendes algo, seria bueno que te buscaras un tutor, pero no te quedes atrás.

Salí casi corriendo del salón, con las palabras del sensei en mi mente "no te quedes atrás" Si como no, es lo que dicen todos los maestros a sus alumnos, solo por quedar bien. Bazofia.

**0**~**0**~**0**~**0**~**0**

Cuando supe que mi mareo se había ido, me dispuse a salir de la enfermería, al hacerlo me encuentro con algo que en verdad no esperaba encontrarme ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

— ¿Sa-Sasuke? —dije temerosa, el verlo recargado sobre la pared y con un semblante tan altanero pero a la vez sexy, me ponía frenética.

— ¡Hmp! —pero esa monosílaba no había resuelto mis dudad ¿por qué estaba ahí? Levanto la vista y camino hacia mi — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo mire con asombro. — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Qué, no es obvio —sonrió de lado, como ya era costumbre —te mirabas terrible en el salón y quería ver como seguías.

No pude evitarlo ¿eso era una señal de que se preocupaba por mi? En parte me gustaba, pero otra parte de mi no lo creía, haciendo que estallara en una carcajada de risas.

—Jajajajajaja —reí tanto que el estomago me dolía de nueva cuenta.

— ¿De… de qué te ríes? —frunció el seño con enfado — ¡Basta! ¡Deja de reírte, mocosa!

Deje las risotadas aun lado y me mostré seria. Me dolía que él me llamara de esa manera, pero tenia que mostrarme indiferente ante él.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

— ¿Preocuparme? —su voz era muy cruel y helada que me calaba hasta el alma — ¡Hmp! Valla que eres ingenua, no pienses que estoy aquí porque me "preocupas" cuando a mi ni me va ni me viene lo que pase contigo. Iruka-sensei me puso como tu tutor.

— ¿Q-qué? —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par — ¿tú mi tutor?

—Ya lo oíste, no es algo que quisiera, incluso refute contra el profesor pero es tan necio que me dio lastima y acepte —sentí escalofríos cuando me di cuenta que me observaba penetrante de pies a cabeza —. Te esperare en mi casa por la tarde para comenzar.

Desapareció en un santiamén dejando la estancia con su olor varonil, el cual me encargue de aspirarlo profundamente, en verdad olía muy bien, se desprendía un aroma tan frenético, masculino y suave que me dejaba embobada ¿Cómo combatir mis sentimientos cuando lo tendré mas cerca de lo común? Era algo nuevo que valía la pena de observar en primera fila.

**0**~**0**~**0**~**0**~**0**

Una vez las clases terminadas, me dirija a casa pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente.

A veces quisiera poder tener el valor y confesarle mi amor a Sasuke, siempre soñaba en él por días y noches, podía sentir sus brazos aprisionándome sin darme escapatoria, mientras tal vez, tenia la oportunidad de probar sus labios tan definidos; y nada mas me haría feliz que verlo sonreír.

¡Puf! Eso si que era ilógico, nada en el mundo haría a Sasuke sonreír, por lo que pronto me veía caer de la nube que yo misma me había hecho. Sin embargo, a mi me gustaba, sí, me gustaba poder soñar con sus brazos y besos, aunque después del fuerte golpe al caer a la realidad, me daban ganas de despertar de una vez por todas y hacer que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, pero la tristeza me invadía al saber que nunca se podría cumplir y he ahí cuando volvía a soñar con él, pues no tenia otra opción, solo de ese modo vivía mi corazón, sabiendo que vivo en sueños.

—Ya quiero despertar y darte mi amor de verdad —susurre mientras caminaba cabizbaja.

— ¿Es enserio, Sakura-chan? —escuche una voz chillante la cual me hizo cambiar de apariencia, de inmediato supe que se trataba de Naruto —.En verdad me amas —dijo pícaramente, a lo cual me enfade.

— ¡Que no Naruto-baka! —lo golpee directo en la cabeza hueca de él.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —dijo en lloriqueos —solo quería invitarte a comer un poco de ramen esta tarde.

—Tranquila, frente —esta otra es mi amiga Ino, la admiraba ya que de niñas dejamos de ser amigas para enfrentarnos en la batalla de conseguir el amor de Sasuke, hoy en día, el novio de mi amiga rubia se llama Shikamaru, admiro el que se haya dado cuenta lo patético que es Sasuke y enamorase de una persona que valiera la pena, cosa que yo no he podido hacer —. No te alteres o te saldrán arrugas, más de las que ya tienes —se burlo.

—Muy gracioso, cerda.

—Ya, ya. No te enojes con el pobre de Naruto—comenzó a picarme las costillas con su codo y me dijo al odio —no vez que esta enamorado de ti. De verías de darle una oportunidad, es un buen chico, algo idiota, pero es bueno.

—Cerda, no lo sé —dude un poco —Sabes que me gusta Sasuke.

—Lo sé muy bien —se puso seria. Otra cosa que admiraba de Ino, es que siempre estaba ahí para mí. Sabia definir las situaciones, cuando era momento de divertirse siempre bromeaba, y cuando era tiempo de situaciones difíciles, siempre mostraba su figura fuerte apoyándote con sabios consejos —y yo te he dicho miles de veces que se lo confieses. No esta mal que te enamores de él, el problema viene cuando no puedes expresarle lo que sientes por temor a una reacción inapropiada ¿verdad? —asentí en silencio —. No seas tonta, Sakura. No pierdes nada con decírselo, solo así sabrás si te corresponde o no.

—Pero y si no siente nada por mi —me asuste un poco —me aterra que me rechace. Él es una persona déspota, pero eso es lo que me atrae de él, es popular, inteligente y no tiene sentimientos. En cambio yo, soy escuálida y pequeña con una gran frente y un extraño color de cabello.

— ¡Po Kami, Sakura! —Levanto una ceja rubia en señal de disgusto —No pienses de esa manera o te golpearé. Tú eres una chica bonita capaz de hacer babear a cualquier chico, no dudes de tus cualidades y no te menosprecies, que para amar primero hay que saber amarse así mismos. En el caso de Naruto, él te ama y a veces hay que amar a la persona que te ame y no aquella que te ilusiona.

—Creo que tienes razón —mi vista jade se encamino a la azuleja de Naruto, quien desde hace tiempo nos veía charlar realmente confundido.

—Bueno, te dese suerte frentona. Tengo que irme, me quede de ver con mi Shika para ir a ver una película —se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Naruto, claramente vi como le daba unas indicaciones al rubio y le giñaba el ojo para después marcharse dejándonos solos.

El chico fue en dirección mía —Sakura-chan, me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir a comer ramen conmigo esta tarde —me pregunto algo nervioso con un fuerte sonrojo.

—Pues, ya que lo mencionas, supongo que sí puedo ir — ¡Esperen! No, no podía ir con él, esa tarde tenia que ir a la casa de Sasuke — ¡Oh, No! lo siento Naruto, no puedo esta tarde.

—No, esta bien —vi su cara de decepción y sus manos en los bolsillos. Pobrecillo, creo que no debo de ser tan dura con él.

—Oye Naruto, no puedo hoy, pero mañana estaré disponible —le tome la mano y pude apreciar su sonrisa zorruna de alegría. Me acerque para colocarle un beso en su mejilla, pero mis pasos fueron mal calculados, por lo que tendí a tropezarme con una piedra en mi camino. Estaba segura que caería al duro pavimento del suelo y que me estrellaría dolorosamente. Espere por varios microsegundos el estruendo, pero este nunca llego, al contrario, caí de una manera ¿cómoda? Si, no sentí dolor, así que decidí abrir mis ojos que empeñaba en cerrarlos por recelo ante el impacto.

Cuando los abrí, vi que mi caída había sido apaciguada por Naruto. Me sorprendí bastante y comencé a sentir cosas nuevas, tal vez solo lo considere como mi héroe por haberme salvado de ese dolor. Estaba yo entonces, sobre el rubio con marcas extrañas en los cachetes, lo miraba directo a los ojos y sentí su brillo traslucir como el agua pura, su pecho era muy placentero y no tenia ganas de alejarme de él. En cambio él me sonreía solamente mirándome de la misma manera que yo a él. Sentí atracción y me acerque a su rostro, sus manos atraparon mi mentón de manera dulce y nos entregamos en un beso puro e inocente.

Sus labios eran adictivos y quería probarlos más, con mis manos entrelazadas, acariciaba mechones de su rubio cabello, la confusión me albergo por lo que me después de varios minutos de rozar nuestros labios, me separe de él. Al percatarme de la comprometedora posición en que nos encontrábamos, me sonroje hasta más no poder y me levante más rápido que un rayo.

—Lo-lo lamento Sakura-chan —dijo nervioso —me deje llevar por el momento. Por favor perdóname.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, también fue parte de mi culpa —le di la espalada para caminar en sentido opuesto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —se cuestionaba, admito que era la primera vez que utilizaba el sufijo "kun" con ese chico. Me despedí con ademan y me fui rápidamente de ese lugar, aun a buena distancia podía escuchar como él mismo se maldecía — ¡argg! Estúpido, estúpido, soy un estúpido. Ahora Sakura nunca querrá verme otra vez.

Todo ocurrió tan espontaneo que me deje llevar por las emociones que me transitaban en ese momento, las hormigas recorrerme en el estómago me indicaba que estaba confundida ¿sentía algo por Naruto o por Sasuke?

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, no creo que una persona como lo es Sasuke se enamore de una persona como yo, probablemente él me diría algo parecido a _"Soy demasiado para ti. No mereces el privilegio de estar ni siquiera cerca de mi"_ pese a ello mis sueños se venían abajo. Me sente bajo la sombra de un árbol con el único fin de ordenar mis ideas.

Recordé una frase que Ino me dijo esa tarde ella me contó la historia de un muchacho enamorado de una estrella.

— "_Adoraba a su estrella junto al mar, tendía sus brazos hacia ella, soñaba con ella y le dirigía todos sus pensamientos. Pero sabía o creía saber, que una estrella no podría ser abrazada por un ser humano. Creía que su destino era amar a una estrella sin esperanza; y sobre esta idea construyó todo un poema vital de renuncia y de sufrimiento silencioso y fiel que habría de purificarle y perfeccionarle. Todos sus sueños se concentraban en la estrella. Una noche estaba de nuevo junto al mar, sobre un acantilado, contemplando la estrella y ardiendo de amor hacia ella. En el momento de mayor pasión dió unos pasos hacia adelante y se lanzó al vacío, a su encuentro. Pero en el instante de tirarse pensó que era imposible y cayó a la playa destrozado. No había sabido amar. Si en el momento de lanzarse hubiera tenido la fuerza de creer firmemente en la realización de su amor, hubiese volado hacia arriba a reunirse con su estrella."_

Esas palabras me ponían a pensar, si me lo proponía, podía enamorar a Sasuke… el nuevo punto era ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de él? todo aquello lo meditaba, sin ni siquiera tener la mínima idea de que estaba siendo vigilada por un par de ojos atrapado-res.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O**

* * *

**N/A: **Este es un nuevo long-fic que traigo, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero aseguro que es un poco corto. En cuanto a la pareja, aun no la tengo definida si será SasuSaku o NaruSaku, todos saben que yo voy mas de acuerdo con el SasuIno, pero hay que probar cosas nuevas ¿no? así que esta vez se lo dejo a la decisión… ¿quieren NaruSaku o SasuSaku?

Tengo planeado ponerle mas drama, tal vez la confusión de Sakura llego muy rápida xD pero se me chispo jajá Habrá decepciones entre Ino y Shikamaru, son pareja secundaria pero si se verán un poco.

En fin. Aviso que la frase sobre la estrella (..) no es de mi autoridad, es un fragmento de mi libro favorito y de mi autor favorito (Demian. **Herman Hesse**)

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	2. Hablemos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de OoC en algunos personajes, es UA (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Vivo en sueños ****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Capítulo II

_Hablemos del pasado_

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa, no escape de la monotonía. Salude a mi madre y le comente algunas cosas ocurridas en la escuela, sobre todo en cómo el profesor Iruka-sensei se preocupaba por mi desempeño. Mamá como era de esperarse, se inquieto y me hizo jurarle que le organizaría una "cita" con Iruka. ¡Kami! Por qué tuvo que pronunciar la palabra cita, el solo pensar que las razones de mis bajas notas son una ventana para su amorío con él, me dan ganas de vomitar. No es que fueran novios o algo; no, por Dios que no sean nada de eso… pero últimamente desde que papá murió mi madre se ha sentido muy sola, y en una junta que hubo ya hace tiempo, mi profesor de ciencias sociales y la señora Haruno se conocieron, fue como un primer flechazo de cupido entre ambos, los ojitos les brillaban y se les formaban corazones por doquier, tal como las telenovelas que suele ver mi madre por la tarde.

Supongo que ella esta mas preocupada por mantener una relación con el profe que por mi desempeño académico. ¡Dha! Mientras no se le borre esa sonrisa tan mona en su rostro yo me sentiré feliz. No obstante, el que estén saliendo los dos es tan… tan sacado de onda, es súper "equis" nada que ver conmigo.

¡Uff! Cosas de la vida. Con estas ideas en mente no me había percatado que mi viaje fue en un santiamén y en estos momentos me encuentro parada justo enfrente del portón de la mansión Uchiha ¿me atreveré a tocar? Mi corazón se acelera por una razón y los nervios comienzan a crecer.

¡No, no! no puedo atreverme, me da un no sé qué, pero no puedo.

Siento como mi garganta se reseca y aquí vamos otra vez. Esta ves suspirare antes de comenzar; sí, una gran bocanada de aire me ayudará, ahora levanto mi brazo derecho con cautela y lo llevo directo al enorme portón y en eso…

— ¡Hmp! Llegas tarde.

—Sa-Sasuke —me sorprendí notoriamente, quedándome con la mano extendida. Él había abierto la puerta desde antes que yo pudiera actuar.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el tiempo? —sonrió con arrogancia, típica de él.

—Ha, etto yo sí —moví la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente —etto, quiero decir no. Ya entro.

— ¡Hmp! Que tonta —susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo, pues alcance a oír perfectamente cuando pase a su lado. En ese momento como me odie a mi misma por mis sentimientos que le dedicaba a él. Una vez dentro de los recintos no pude contener la admiración. Su casa, más bien su mansión era tan enorme que bastaría mas de un día para recorrerla entera. Todo cuidadosamente limpio y con los muebles más finos y lujosos. Es inevitable, no seré la única persona que se pone a fisgonear en las casas de los demás cuando van de visita. Es lógico que cada quien este observando lo que tiene o no tiene el otro para después criticar. Es la naturaleza del ser humano o eso creo —. Bien, es mejor que de una vez por todas coomenzemos con este martirio.

— ¿Martirio? —lo mire fijamente, pero el gran Uchiha solo me dedico una mirada de fría desaprobación. Rodé los ojos, tenia que mantenerme fuerte —.Como quieras, o sea al mal paso hay que darle prisa, ¿Qué no?

Saqué con cuidado una libreta de pasta dura, la cual tenía insertadas unas fotografías de los artistas pop del momento. ¡Kya! Adoraba ese cuaderno. Ino me reñía seguidamente, pues siendo amigas compartimos gustos muy diferentes; yo tirándole a fresa (pero no lo soy) ella dándole a un estilo rockera, a mí me fascina el pop y electrónica, cuando ella tiene la discografía completa de metallica. Somos disparejas, tanto que cuando yo babeo por Zac Efron ella se muere por Bon Jovi, pero bien se dice que los opuestos se atraen y aunque a veces discutimos -bueno casi siempre- ella es mi mejor amiga y eso nunca cambiara.

Ahora centrándome a donde debería que estar, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme con sus pares ónix que siempre me hechizaban. Me observaba detalladamente, de eso no había duda, pues solo estábamos él y yo en ese enorme lugar, lo que me pareció algo sospechoso. Con temor en mi voz me decidí a preguntar, algo no andaba bien.

—Sasuke… ¿pa-pasa algo? —seguía observándome pero ahora con cierto asombro sumergido en un profundo silencio. Quise continuar, carraspeado mi garganta —. Etto ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Su visión cambio incrédulamente. Con esa simple cuestión hice que se pusiera melancólico, estaba como apagado mirando una parte inexistente del universo. Tal vez no debí de ser tan directa con mi pregunta, quien quita que toque un tema que él ha querido evadir por mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido muy reservado en cuanto sus cosas, me da la impresión de que tuvo un pasado doloroso.

Intentare cambiar de tema aunque se vea muy mal, pero si él no quiere hablar al respecto no puedo obligarlo.

—Em… etto Sasuke —desvié la mirada tímidamente —Qué te parece si empezamos con el libro ese, que escribió el tal Kal Max —me quede pensativa tomando el susodicho libro —No así no era, era un tal mmm… Maxi, Cartón, Kelvin —empezaba a sudar, no sé si era por la incomoda situación por mi pregunta inoportuna o por quedar como una tonta enfrente de él — Quiero decir Karl Marx. Sí, así se llama o como Iruka-sensei diría, Carlitos Ma…

— ¡Hmp! ¿Mis padres? —sonrió socarronamente —mi padre y mi madre están muertos.

— ¿Q… qué? —susurre vagamente. Estaba anonada más por el hecho que haya sido capaz de decirlo con tanta naturalidad, pero en el fondo sabia que estaba dolido—. ¿Pero cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Eso quiere decir que estas solo en este casa?

—Como si me importara estar solo. Eres la primera que me pregunta sobre mi pasado —hizo una pausa y continuo —mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 8 años —apretó los puños con fuerza —Itachi Uchiha. Ese bastardo los asesino enfrente de mí, me dejó percibir la matanza de toda mi familia, de los seres a quien yo quería, yo… era muy débil como para desafiarlo, tenia miedo y rabia al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que quiero prepararme tanto intelectual y físicamente como para cobrar venganza. Ese es mi objetivo, destaparle todos sus asquerosos fraudes financieros y sacar a la luz su verdad de homicida, y verlo pudrirse en la cárcel el lugar al que pertenece; no me importa que si para llegar a eso tenga que ser consumido por las tinieblas y el odio. Mi sed de venganza nació cuando mi hermano me decepciono.

—Sa-Sasuke —estaba muda. Qué se supone que debía decir. ¿Palabras de aliento? No era una buena opción, él pensaría que estaba dando lastima y de ahí en mas resultaría una paradoja. ¿Debía acaso, ayudarlo en su venganza? No, no, es algo muy sádico para una chica como yo. Trague aire profundo —Lo lamento tanto, yo no tenia la menor idea de que algo así te pasara, nunca pensé que tu propio hermano fuera quien mató a toda tu familia. Eso si que fue horrible; si te hace sentir mejor, mi padre también murió cuando yo tenía 12 años. Fue en un accidente de carretera, por eso te comprendo —me albergo la nostalgia.

—Y cómo se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor. No compares las cosas Sakura, tu padre murió por accidente en cambio los míos fueron brutalmente masacrados. ¡Así que no te atrevas a comparar los hechos de nuevo! ¡No fue lo mismo! ¡Yo tuve que ver su sangre derramarse, vi los ojos de sadismo en mi hermano! Tú simplemente eres una niñita que no sabe lo que dice.

Mis lágrimas querían salir pero hice que mis ojos se las tragaran, después de todo tenía razón, eran situaciones muy diferentes. —Lo lamento, yo solo quería que supieras que no estas solo, que tú puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, cuentas conmigo y… —me dirigió una mirada asesina que me causo temor y callé.

—No es necesario que me brindes vulnerabilidad. Yo no necesito de ti ni de nadie. —el aire se llenaba de pesadez y el ambiente estaba mas intenso que antes, quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, quería salir de ahí pero el tiempo es cruel que avanzaba lentamente —¿Qué es lo que hacías con Naruto?

— ¿Ha? ¿Quién yo?

—Sí tú. Vamos, no lo preguntare otra vez.

—Pues nada. O sea como crees que yo le hablaría a alguien tan torpe como Naruto, él solo me encontró a la hora de la salida y quiso hablar conmigo. Es todo.

—Mientes. ¿Sabes? Tú eres aun más torpe que el mismo Naruto.

—Pero, pero cómo.

—Eres una niña tan ingenua. Te vi a ti con él, y no de una manera muy agradable. Se estaban besando —con frialdad se acerco a mí, por inercia me hacia para atrás.

— ¿Nos viste? Pero ni Naruto ni yo nos dimos cuenta de tu presencia.

—Eso es porque te estaba vigilando —llego hasta mi persona y me atrapo la mano con brusquedad—.Hay que ser cautos para vigilar.

— ¿A mí? Pero, por qué.

—Por qué gastaría mi tiempo vigilando a alguien tan inútil como Naruto. Es obvio que te vigilo a ti, las razones nos las diré, tengo mi propia estrategia de ajedrez —con un hábil movimiento logro acercar mi cuerpo con el de él. Kami, estábamos tan cerca que era capaz de sentir su aliento adentrarse a mi boca. Un sabor dulce pero con un deje de veneno.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? —trate de forcejear para librarme de su cercanía —Naruto no es ningún torpe, es todo lo contrario.

— ¡Hmp! Que idiota. Tú misa te contradices. ¿No hace unos momentos me habías afirmado que Naruto era torpe?

—Bueno sí. Pero ahora me retracto, él es una persona dulce, alegre que siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás, siempre da la cara cando se le necesita. —Me aleje lo suficiente como para ponerme a salvo, aunque no estoy segura de la razón, siempre he querido estar así de cerca con Sasuke pero esta vez era muy diferente —Naruto es un buen chico y yo he sido una tonta por tratarlo tan mal durante este tiempo.

— ¡Hmp! Como digas, empecemos con esto de una vez por todas.

¿Empezar? Cómo se supone que lo haría después de semejantes cosas ocurridas y ¿cambiar así de tema como si nada? Baya que hay gente rara.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Al día siguiente todo era normal. Estaba en la escuela y pretendía borrar lo sucedido de la tarde anterior.

— ¡Hola Sakura-chan! —se notaba algo nervioso.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun —sonreí dulcemente.

—Bueno, quería disculparme por tú sabes… el beso que nos dimos ayer —no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se miraba tan tierno. Espera Sakura, ¿De cuándo acá te parece tierno Naruto? Ahora soy yo la que siente un calor en las mejillas.

—Es-esta bien Naruto. No te preocupes por eso, fue un accidente.

—Sí, solo un accidente —bajo la cabeza. Me siento mal por siempre destruir sus sentimientos.

—Ha, no quiero decir que no fue ningún accidente, porque en realidad no lo fue, incluso sentí algo raro en mi estómago con ese beso —hable rapidísimo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Naruto me ponía nerviosa.

—Ya, ya. Creo que ya entendí —por fortuna Naruto no entendía las indirectas —Bueno, creo que debo de irme, pasare por ti a tu casa en la tarde para ir a cenar ramen —se despidió con una sonrisa zorruna y me regalo un beso en la mejilla.

—Na-Naruto-kun —con la mano en el lugar del beso acariciaba mi mejilla. No lo niego, sentí cosas raras y un pequeño color carmesí apareció en mí piel. Pero escuche una risa detrás de mí.

—Baya frente ya hasta te pareces a Hinata cuando estas enfrente de Naruto.

—Cállate cerda, eso no es gracioso.

—Como sea. Te deseo suerte en tu cita con Naruto —note su picardía. Había escuchado que Ino le servía de celestina a Naruto y ahora le daba consejos de cómo ligarme —. Escucha, Naruto te quiere más de lo que piensas y es capas de dar cualquier cosa para verte feliz, un chico como él vale oro no lo dejes ir. Además por lo que veo, creo que estas empezando sentir cositas por él —me picaba en las costillas —No lo hagas llorar Sakura. Si de plano sientes que no lo quieres, díselo antes de que las alas le crezcan mas.

— ¡Pff! Lo sé.

—Bueno, me voy.

Sabía que iba donde Shikamaru. Hasta donde se, ellos dos se quieren mutuamente y sobresalen de sus problemas, ya que Ino es bastante impulsiva y Shikamaru algo celoso, no obstante los dos siempre terminan con sus discusiones en besos y caricias.

**O~o~O~o~O**

— ¡Hey! Hola mi amor.

—Tsk. Problemática. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitare, no es lógico —lo abrazó por el cuello, jugando en un instante con sus hebras de pelo —Te extrañe mucho mi pequeño lobito vago —hizo un puchero de niña mimada.

—Ino —suspiro fastidiado —te he dicho muchas veces que no me molestes cuando estoy con mis amigos y mucho menos me llames "lobito" cuando estén ellos aquí.

Las risas y las burlas detrás de ellos no se hicieron esperar.

—Y yo te he dicho que no me importa lo que digan tus amigos —se aparto un poco con el seño fruncido —Yo vengo contigo porque te amo y te necesito.

—Baya, baya, si que eres un idiota "lobito". Mira que tratar así a una bella jovencita como Ino, es casi, casi como un pecado —tomo con delicadeza la mano de la rubia, plantándole un beso sobre ella, haciendo que Ino se sonrojara notoriamente.

—Kiba, no seas estúpido y suelta a mi novia de una vez por todas.

—Tranquilo Lobito. No pretendo quitártela, pero si me das razones créeme que si lo hare —le guiño un ojo con seducción a la chica, la cual seguía sonrojada pero no era por otra cosa mas que por rabia, sin poder contenerse Shikamaru empuño su mano dispuesto a golpear a su amigo. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa mas si se metían con la mujer que él amaba, pero su ataque se vio venir a bajo, pues Ino se le había adelantado, cuando menos lo esperaba Kiba ya se encontraba con una gran mancha roja en todo su cachete con los dedos marcados de Ino. Le había propinado una cachetada y el estruendo del impacto fue muy fuerte.

— ¡Auchhh! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —dijo él en el suelo con la mano es su adolorida mejilla. El golpe fue tanto que lo mando directo al césped.

— ¡Tonto! Eso es para que entiendas que nadie se mete conmigo ni se burla de Shika en frente de mí. Que no se repita Kiba.

Las risas cesaron y todos se miraban perplejos, incluso el propio genio Nara. La rubia les dedico una mirada siniestra y se fue de ese lugar en dirección contraria, pero como toda chica, salió caminando con un elegante movimiento de trasero. Era coqueta y se miraba sensual con su minifalda purpura que pareciera que se le subía con cada paso que daba, sin contar que su larga cabellera rubia le acompañaba en el paso de sus caderas.

—Ino —pensó Shika observando el caminar de su novia. Le gustaba, amaba su dureza y su delicadeza. Sin pensarlo un segundo se fue a perseguirla.

—Sí que te dieron una buena ¿verdad Kiba? —el rubio no contuvo la risa y estallo.

— ¡Cállate, Naruto! —desde lejos miraba a la rubia.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me grites!

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer he?

—Chicos no comiencen a pelear. Estoy harto de escucharlos.

—Neji tiene razón —se hizo oír cierto azabache que tampoco le quitaba ningún ojo de encima a la platinada — ¡Hmp! Yamanaka tiene buen trasero.

— ¡Por fin! Alguien que me entiende —gritó con ademan el chico perro para después sonreír con triunfo —pero no te apuntes Sasuke, que yo seré el próximo novio de Ino.

**O~o~O~o**

Le gritó su nombre varias veces, pero la oji-azul no hacia caso. Si que era un genio, la había hecho enojar tatas veces que siempre él terminaba como el loco desprevenido.

— ¡Ino, espera con un demonio! —le grito ya irritado pero ahora la veía mas cerca, no estaban mas que a unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia. En un intento de llegar hasta ella, con un hábil movimiento logro pararse justo enfrente de la muchacha para evitar su paso. La rubia sorprendida de encontrarse con él no pudo evitar chocarlo, cosa que Shikamaru lo tomo como una ventaja y reforzó su agarre para aprisionarle los brazos juntándola a su pecho varonil.

— ¡Su-suéltame idiota! —golpeo su pecho débilmente no quería causarle daño.

—Sería un verdadero idiota si te dejara ir —se miraron fijamente en un intercambio de sentimientos —lo lamento Ino. Por no darte tu lugar.

—Pues sí. Me moleste y no es la primera vez que pasa.

—Tks. Problemática —rodó los ojos —por qué no solo aceptas mi disculpa y me besas ¿he?

—Mmmm —poso una de sus manos sobre su cadera y la otra la llevo a su mentón, cosa que sabía muy bien que volvía loco a su chico —Esta bien, solo porque te pusiste celoso cuando Kiba me beso la mano.

—Tks. Lo que digas, mujer.

Ino se acerco a él, tomo su cuello con sus brazos enredados a su alrededor. Por su parte Shikamaru cerró los ojos apoderándose de la cintura estrecha de su novia. Así es como los dos se entregaron en un beso pasional, el exterior no les importaba y solo estaban ellos sin que nadie los separara, o al menos eso creían.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O

* * *

**

**N/A: **Perdón, perdón, perdón. No pensaba demorarme tanto con la actualización, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que la inspiración se me iba fugando y me quedaba ceca. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. De antemano agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de leerme y de agregarlo a favoritos n_n me hace bien hehe XD

Me he inspirado mucho con este fic. Trato de ponerme en el lugar de Sakura, aunque todos sepan que a mi me agrada mas Ino. En fin, el tema es que siempre si será NaruSaku, aquí Sasuke es el villano, y habrá muchas otras sorpresas.

Itachi esta vivo y es un gran negociante, Sasuke lo quiere matar ¿Qué pasara?

Aparte, Sakura se sonroja con Naruto, por algo se empieza jeje.

Espero no tardar con la continuación. El Narusaku comienza a gustarme tal vez escriba ms de ellos.

Bueno, se aceptan críticas constrictivas, amenazas de muerte lo que sea.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

^ Gracias por leerme ^


	3. Sueños de media noche

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de OoC en algunos personajes, es UA (Universo Alterno)

.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**** Vivo en sueños ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Capítulo III

_Sueños de media noche _

_..._

Sentada en el sofá de mí casa, con el celular en mano y moviendo los pies varias veces, cheque el reloj para confirmar la hora.

—Las 7: 21 p.m. —mordí mi labio inferior y deslice mi vista hacia la ventana.

Si que era tarde, la cita con Naruto comenzaba a las 6 en punto y ya llevaba alrededor de una hora y media de retraso.

—¡Aggh! Naruto, ¿Dónde estas? —cheque de nueva cuenta el reloj. —En cuanto llegues, juro que te mato.

Comenzaba a sentirme furiosa y aun así los nervios me comían viva.

¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? No eso era imposible. ¿Por qué siempre pensar en lo peor?

Suspire y levante mi flequillo rosado. Pero se estaba demorando bastante, hasta el hecho de llegar a una conclusión de que ya no vendría.

Se le notaba en su cara que moría de ganas por salir conmigo e incluso yo también quería salir con él, quería darme la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y no tratarlo tan mal.

—Sakura, no seas tonta —dije para mi misma. Me levante del sofá con decepción. —No vendrá, me dejo plantada…

En eso, escucho el timbre resonar y los ojos se me iluminaron al pensar que era él. Corrí para abrirle y darle una buena regañada y después abrazarlo, quizás.

En cuanto abrí la puerta y lo vi parado, le propine un buen golpe en la cabeza como si mi mano tuviera vida propia fu directo a toparse con él.

—¡Naruto, baka!

—Sakura-chan —chillo adolorido. —¿Eso es a lo que se le llama amor apache?

—¿He? ¿Amor? —me confundí y mas calmada reaccione. —Lo lamento Naruto pero tú me das razones. ¿No se supone que vendrías más temprano?

—Lo lamento, de veras —note que estaba apenado —pero estuve con Hinata-chan y se me paso la tarde volando y cuando salí de su casa ya era muy tarde. Perdón.

¡Ho, ho! ¿Con Hinata? Mala respuesta ¿Qué hacia con ella?

—Ya, ya. Lo que paso, pasó —no sabía si preguntarle por la oji-perla. Tal vez no era correcto —Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a cenar ramen o vendrá mi mamá y no me dará permiso.

Le tome su mano para jalarlo hacia fuera. Cerré la puerta y nos fuimos.

Podía sentir su calido roce y sin darnos cuenta los dos entrelazamos los dedos. Me sentía tan bien al poder tomarle la mano, un acto insignificante para muchos pero que para mi significo un absuelto de sentimientos.

Sin saber por qué, pero me sentía tan cómoda a su lado, solo con observar sus ojos celestes y reírme con todas las idioteces que salían de su boca, me di cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki era un chico de lo mas lindo.

Tan sumergida estaba pensando en él que no fui capaz de darme cuenta que no estábamos solos, que alguien mas nos vigilaba a lo lejos y que tal vez esa persona nos daría muchos problemas.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado —par de idiotas —dijo para sí.

Oculto en la sombrosilla los observaba, al deleite de todas las acciones que daban y su vista se detuvo en las manos de ellos dos mezcladas.

OoOo

.

—¡Yo quiero un plato de ramen extra grande! ¡Por favor! —con la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tomo los palillos dispuesto a esperar su orden. Se miraba tan lindo.

Yo estaba sentada justo a un lado de él, mirándolo.

—Sakura-chan.

Quién se hubiera imaginado que en la cabeza de ese rubio se encontraran grandes planes a futuro.

—Sakura, ¿no pedirás tu orden?

Durante el camino hacían el restaurante no paraba de hablar sobre lo que haría o no haría la salir de la preparatoria…

—_Oye, Naruto._

—_Dime, qué es lo que pasa… ¿no me digas que sigues enojada y me golpearas? —de inmediato se cubrió la cabeza._

_Naruto se defendía poniéndose a brinco con todo aquel que quisiera maltratarlo, pero conmigo ya que con las mujeres era respetuoso. _

—_¡Baka, eso no! —lo mire enojada —Lo que quiero decirte… etto. ¿Qué hacías con Hinata por la tarde?_

—_No me digas que estás celosa —dijo con picardía._

—_¡Idiota! Que eso no —aparte mi vista aun lado —sólo es simple curiosidad nomás._

—_Ps, ps es que le pedí ayuda en estudiar para el examen. Si quiero ir a la universidad es hora de aplicarme y entender las palabras de los profesores y no darles el avión. _

—_¿Tú estudiaras una carrera universitaria? —con los ojos bien abiertos le pregunte sorprendida. —¿Tú? _

—_Sip —llevo su mano detrás de sus rubios mechones de pelo —quiero estudiar y superarme, demostrarle a todas las personas que se burlaron de mi que yo puedo llegar a ser un gran hombre, de esa manera me ganaré el respeto de todos aquellos. _

—_Wow… eso es algo lindo —no sabía exactamente que decir._

—_Lo es —rió como si se tratara de un juego —Sonara raro, pero yo quiero estudiar ciencias políticas, para que en el futuro llegar a ser presidente de este país. Sólo así podré cambiar la forma de gobierno tan sutil y benévolo con la que gobierna la nación, pasar a ser una soberanía, donde los beneficiarios seremos cada uno de nosotros y sin olvidar los buenos principios y socorrer a los mas necesitados y que todo sea parejo para todos y todas._

_Me sorprendí con mayor rudeza. Cualquiera que estuviera hablando con él ahora se hubiera burlado en su cara, conociendo que Naruto no era un estudiante tan excelente que digamos. _

_Sus planes precian más como un sueño de niños._

—_Pero para eso hay que estudiar y tú no tienes buenas notas en la escuela, la verdad —no quería herirlo pero era mejor que lo bajaran de su nube —Tu mayor promedio es de 6._

—_Que mala que eres Sakura-chan —hizo un puchero, mirándose aun más tierno. —Se que no soy el mejor estudiante, pero tengo ideales y se que lo lograre, porque tengo mano dura y golpeare y pateare todos los traseros que se interpongan en mi camino. _

_Pues el chico contaba con un buen discurso. ¿Naruto para presidente? Eso sí que sería algo digno de ver. _

—_Ok. Te digo que ya cuentas con mi voto. _

—_¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan! —me abrazo y le correspondí_

_._

—¡¿Sakura? —me grito hasta que escape del trance en el que me encontraba.

—¡Ay, Naruto! No es necesario que grites —lance un suspiro. —¿Qué me decías?

—Qué si no ordenarías tu ramen —me miro con inquietud —sabes Sakura-chan, eres bastante rara y más cuando te enojas.

—No digas bobadas —susurre —a veces te odio.

—¡Genial! Entonces ya voy un paso adelante —hizo la típica señal de "amor y paz" —¡Ey! Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso —con dones de pillo se empezó a acercar a mi.

Lo miraba cada vez mas y mas cerca mío, tratando de besarme.

Quede estática sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

—¡Na-Naruto! —Lo aparte sin pensarlo —No es por nada, pero creo que estas llevando las cosas demasiado rápidas, si quieres algo conmigo debes de ir con calma.

—Huunm —sabía que no entendía lo que trataba de explicarle, pero aun muy lindo me comprendió —de acuerdo, será como tu digas, Sakura-chan. Después de todo yo sé que a ti te gusta el teme de Sasuke.

¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que tocar el tema respecto a él?

—Veras, todos dicen que me gusta, hasta yo lo pensaba pero ya ni yo misma estoy segura de ello.

—No te precipites, yo sabré esperar.

.

OoOo

.

Era bastante tarde, ya casi eran las 11 de la noche, pero esa cita con Naruto fue lo mejor y no la cambiaria por nada aun si eso significara el mayor regaño de mi vida.

Por suerte mamá no se encontraba en casa, me había hablado por celular diciendo que no llegaría a dormir en casa. No me preocupaba en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus salidas a quién sabe donde.

Parada justo enfrente de la entrada me despedía de Naruto que amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa.

—Te veo mañana en la escuela, Naruto-kun.

—Etto, sí mañana nos vemos.

Me obsequio un beso en la mejilla para después irse corriendo hasta su casa. Beso que me dejo anhelando cosas con él y aun sigo pensando en la manera tan dulce de comportarse conmigo, jamás habían sido así conmigo cosa que me hacia sentir mal por haberlo tratando tan mal en tiempo atrás.

Entre a mi casa aventando cuanta cosa traía en manos.

Por un lado el móvil, por el otro extremo las llaves y al frente las zapatillas para quedar descalza.

—Baya que hace sueño —bostecé para acurrucarme en el sofá con una manta y el televisor prendido. —será mejor ir a dormir ya.

Con la manta cubriéndome me dispuse a caminar rumbo a mi habitación.

Pero el timbre sonó de nuevo, lográndome sacar de onda. Mamá no podría ser, Naruto ya hace tiempo que se había marchado… entonces ¿Quién?

Indecisa de abrir la puerta mire a través de la ventana, pero solo vi una sombra que me dejo perpleja. Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida…

—¡¿Tú? —exclame. No, grite —¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí la continuación, espero que les guste como va quedando. No tengo mas que decir, sólo que a veces mi musa se paga de inspiración xD

¡Millones de gracias a todos los que me han leído! Por sus buenos comentarios y por darme razones para mejorar y seguir cambiando algunas cosillas en las que me voy mal. Y bueno, próximo capi mas sorpresas.

¿Quién será esa persona? O.O Nha, se que cuando lo sepan me van a ventar jitomates u.u

Es todo. **Gracias eternas a**: Vanille14, mnkdracoin, Andrómeda, pilar, Akatsukihime, Ai-chan yTsukimine12

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


End file.
